Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {3} & {3} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {2} & {-1} \\ {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{0} & {2}-{2} \\ {3}-{2} & {3}-{-1} \\ {2}-{1} & {-2}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {0} \\ {1} & {4} \\ {1} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$